Adventure Through Kanto
by Chesscal
Summary: Enter the world of Pokemon as Jon Lammons and his friend go on a journey through the Kanto region.
1. Part 1

Adventure through Kanto

A Pidgey's crow woke Jon L. Lammons from his peaceful slumber. He raised his head, but immediately knew that something was wrong. His sheets were on the ceiling, and his clothes were all over the place- not that they usually weren't, but they were clean ones. In the middle of it all, an Abra floated around giggling mischievously.

"Tommy," Jon yelled, his red hair covered in a pair of Pokeball underwear. "Cut that out! I promised Mom, that my room would be clean today!"

Immediately, the sheet fell back onto the bead with a heavy _SLOP_. The clothes began to rush into the dresser as if they had a mind of their own. Tommy began to float around quickly, and then suddenly rushed out of the room. Jon sighed. He did not expect his day to start like that, but did not let that keep him down- Today was the day that Professor Oak did the first ever trainer drawing!

Normally, there would be so little trainers in Pallet Town that all the kids were able to receive a Pokemon, with the exception of one or two. However, with the recent increase in population for Pallet Town, Professor Oak had to begin drawing for children who were ready to begin their Pokemon journey. Jon knew he would probably be chosen, since all the people he knew put his name in the giant bucket that the professor would pick the names from. He had that feeling in his gut that told him that his journey would begin today. He checked his clock- it was 9:30, about an hour and a half before the drawing started.

Jon jumped out of bed and began changing into the outfit that he had prepared for today- a shirt as green as the Caterpie that had begun their awakening from their hibernation two weeks before. He also grabbed his favorite pair of black jeans and black gloves. He topped it off with the Pokewatch his cousin from Sinnoh gave him, and his dad's old "I 3 Pewter City" hat that he had given to Jon on his 8th birthday. Jon sat on his bed and tied up some pure white running shoes. He stuffed a load of Pokemon journey necessities into an aqua blue bag- some potions, berries, paper and pen, and 1,300 Pokedollars he had worked hard (two months of digging Ponyta dung) to earn. He checked his room one more time to make sure that not a single piece of clothing on the floor, and he raced out of his room.


	2. Part 2

Jon skidded to a halt as he entered his family's small but useful kitchen. His mother was by the stove, flipping pancakes, while his dad was preparing an omelet. Jon's little brother, Jamie, was running around with Tommy close behind him. Jamie looked up at the sound of skidding and made a toothy grin at Jon.

"Jon's awake!" Jamie cheered with a high pitched voice, his orange hair messy and spiky. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up on time!"

Jon laughed. "Why would I miss this?" he asked "This is the most important day of my life!" His mother and father looked at each other, laughing silently. Normally, Jon was impulsive, instinctual, and almost always was late for events. He was only very dedicated for things he enjoyed; in this case, starting his Pokemon journey.

A piece of toast popped out the toaster just as the last pancake was finished. When his father's omelet was finished, Jon gobbled his share of breakfast and hurried through the door. He walked out and looked around. He took a long walk around the town- possibly his last for a while, just to enjoy the views he took for granted. The sky was a beautiful blue and cloudless; Pidgey sang as they began to wake from their slumber. But the peacefulness was suddenly destroyed by an earsplitting scream-

"Heeeeey Jooooooon!" Jon turned to see a brown-haired girl hurtling towards him at speeds that could've been faster than a Jolteon on caffeine. She was dressed in an orange,purple, and gray hoodie, and baggy khakis that went just below her knees. She paused about three feet from Jon, stopping so quick and abruptly she almost fell over as she held out her fist with a big, slightly sunburned grin. Jon returned it with a fist of his own, a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Kelly." Jon replied, happy to see his best friend. "I see that you are very, very excited today."

"Excited? I'm hyped right now!" Kelly half yelled half spoke. "I gathered the whole team so that we could all begin our adventure together!" Almost immediately a boy and a girl stepped from behind a nearby house. They were Joseph and Jaya, twins who had moved to Pallet Town a few years before from Unova. They looked exactly the same- Dark skin, black hair, and the same piercing but friendly amber eyes. They both wore a red and green shirt with a Charizard and Venasaur, respectively, as well as a pair of jeans.

"Hey, Jon." Said Joseph in a deepish voice. "What took you so long? We agreed to go to the lookout over an hour ago!"

"Sorry," said Jon nervously, his hands behind his head. "I was up all night reading, and I guess kind of I lost track of time."

Jaya sighed. "Jon," she said in an exasperated tone, "You're usually the first one there- even when you read books all night."

Jon began to look pissed. "So what," he replied angrily. "Does that mean I always have to be the perfect one? Just because I mess up one night does not mean I made the worst mistake in the world."

Joseph moved up to Jon, a menacing glare on his face. "She was just asking a question," he growled. "Why don't you just

Kelly suddenly spoke up. "Guys," she hastily said, horribly attempting to put on a smile. "Why not we just go to Professor Oak's lab now?" She looked between the group quickly, trying to see if her attempt at peace had worked.

Fortunately, Jon looked a slight bit better. He smiled and turned toward the lab. "Race ya." He said before dashing away from his house. Joseph made an annoyed _grunt_ before dashing towards Jon, followed by Kelly and Jaya.


	3. Part 3

About five minutes later or so, the four slowed to a halt at the outside of Oak Labs, the new name for Pallet Town's Pokemon research laboratory. Kelly had gone insanely fast at the last moment, tripping Jaya, cutting of Joseph, and finally clipping Jon in the last few feet. As they all caught their breath, they looked up at the lab.

Oak Labs was a humongous building, about the ¾ the size of a football stadium. The interior was designed like the main building in the hit movie, Pokehistoric Park, where a group of people are stuck on an island where prehistoric Pokemon have escaped their zoo areas, running havoc, and the room Lance used while Champion (but with a different color swap). The floors were polished granite, and marble pillars lined the main entry room.

Jon, Jaya, Kelly, and Joseph stepped through the automatic doors towards the security gate. They passed through it and moved to a golden information table, where a woman who looked strangely like the old Pokemon center ladies sat. She looked up upon their arrival.

"Welcome to Oak Lab's," she chirped enthusiastically with a scratchy voice. "How may I help you today?"

"We are here for the drawing today." said Jaya.

The lady turned towards a computer and began typing vigorously. "May I have your names please?"

An hour later Jon found himself sitting with his parents and Jamie in a packed auditorium packed with hundreds of people. News cameras were everywhere, as this event was being filmed live throughout the whole Kanto region. Kelly was sitting with her mother and cousin in the front of the room, while Joseph and Jaya were with their uncle a few rows from Jon and his family. Despite all the bustle and inattention, the room quickly went quiet as a man walked on to the stage.

The man was an adult of about 30. He had short dull orange hair and light hazel eyes. As he walked into the center of the stage, Jon noticed a large jar full of small papers under his arm. Behind him, a Mr. Mime rushed out and began setting up a folding table before skittering off. The man put the jar onto the table and looked at the crowd.

"People of Kanto," he began. "My name is Doctor Harold Oak, the main Professor at Oak Labs. I am here today for the first annual Pokemon Trainer Drawing. I hope that those who are chosen are worthy of being trainers." He paused, and then continued. "Because of the population, a few rules were added. For one, there are the normal rules from the past years. There will be 3 draws for the starter Pokemon However, many things were changed. If twins decided to register together, they will both get a Pokemon if they are chosen and will count as one draw. Also, there will also be an appeal draw, where the winner for that will receive a different Pokemon then the rest. Also to clear that up, I said DIFFERENT, not better. Next, anybody who was not chosen will be able to adopt a Pokemon from the Pokemon Shelter for 1,000 Pokedollars. Finally, all trainers who are chosen will go leave in to the door left of the stage in to the conference room." He paused and took a deep breath. "Now, let us begin."


	4. Part 4

Professor Oak opened the jar and placed the cap on the table. The whole auditorium seemed to tense up and silence itself as the first ticket was drawn. Doctor Oak looked at it, and not taking his eyes from the paper, read, "Our first winner- sorry, I mean winners are Jaya and Joseph Hannibal.

Among the area where the twins were sitting everyone in that radius broke out into applause as Joseph and Jaya stood up. Jon and his family clapped too, for the Hannibals were a close family friend from a couple generations back. As they moved towards the stage, Doctor Oak gestured to a door near the left of the stage. "Please go into this door." He said. "After the other winners have been chosen the picking will officially begin."

AS the two left the room, everyone became silent again. Harold Oak pulled another paper out and read, "Our second winner is Kelly Thomas." Once again, the area around Kelly broke into applause, and so did the Lammons. Once again the room fell silent as she went through the door.

Jon felt a tightening in his chest. 'This is it,' he thought as Doctor Oak picked the last paper. Having completely forgotten about the appeal count and the shelter, he though 'If this is not me, I'll have to try again next year! All my friends will have a year ahead of me, probably become champion before I do!'

Finally, with the third slip, Dr. Oak read "Our third winners are Sally and Molly Thompson!"

The loudest applause broke out for the Thompson children. Jon felt a humungous surge of rage wash over him, not because he was not chosen, but because the one who were chosen were the mayor's children. Sally and Molly Thompson were the most stuck up, snobby, and spoiled children to have possibly walked on the face of earth. They got everything they asked for, felt like they could do anything because of who their father was, and were the most annoying and lazy brats that ever existed, possibly even on television. As they walked down, wearing (what they had bragged about the day before) 50,000 Pokedollar Caterpie woven blue silk dresses that looked almost as if they had been handmade, even though they were designer brand clothes. They were hardly trainer material, especially if they lost.

As they left the auditorium, Jon's rage was replaced with sadness as he realized that all the things he had worked for were all but achieved. Seeing as he would not be going on a Pokemon journey, his parents would probably force him into a secondary school, then college, and he would have to get a job in the field of research, which was a boring career to have. As his eyes began to fill with tears, the Professor spoke up.

"It is time "Now that the three starter winner slots are filled," he said. "We will now fill the appeal slot."

Jon felt like the biggest idiot in the entire universe. He had completely forgotten about that! The tears quickly faded, and the sadness and the anger died down. Jon sat at the edge of his seat alert and hoping that his name would be the one chosen. But he second guessed himself. Why should he, a boy who almost cried over not having his name picked, have the responsibility of caring for a living, breathing creature. How could he be sure that he would not abandon it if he lost a battle? Why should he-

"- is Jonathin Lammons."

Jon stiffened up in shock. His parents and Jamie were clapping and smiling at him gesturing for him to stand up and go towards the door. As he did, he could feel many pairs of eyes burning in to his skull with anger- most likely others who were not chosen. As he opened the door, he heard the applause of his family die down.

'This is it.' He thought 'This is the day I become an official trainer.' He stepped into the room, ready to face any challenes that would come his way.


	5. Part 5

As Jon stepped into the room behind the door, he let out a gasp of surprise at the size of the area. It was a huge laboratory. The walls and the floors were a pure white; and it was scattered with monitors, computers, and papers scattered around, though it seemed as if all the messed was moved towards the walls to prevent foot damage. In the center of this vast room, Kelly, Jaya, and Joseph were having a casual conversation next to a dome sticking straight out of the floor. Inside of the dome, Jon was able to count multiple Pokeballs. He wondered which one would be for him.

Jon jogged over to his friends. They turned, saw him, and gave him a big grin. "Hey Jon," said Kelly. "I see that you were able to be chosen. "That's pretty cool!"

"I know," replied Jon. "I'm pretty lucky I got that appeal." He looked around. "By the way, where are the 'Old Milk Cartons'?"

At that moment, the Thompson girls appeared from what seemed to be a storage closet. "We would prefer if you refrained from calling that." said Molly with a sour look on her face.

"Yes," continued Sally with the same look. "It would be a lot nicer."

Jaya and Kelly both broke out into a fit of laughter. "That is coming from the two who have multiple accounts of bullying outside of adult hearing." said Kelly through her giggles. "Yeah," chortled Jaya. "You should probably practice what you preach."

Joseph looked at Jon. "Should we… break them up?" he asked Jon as the girls began making physical contact.

Jon shook his head. "They can fix it on their own."

As the confrontation began to get more aggressive, Professor Oak made his entrance. "I see that you have all made yourself comfortable." His sudden appearance made Jon almost crash into the dome. The girls broke up, moving as far away from each other as possible. "Now, Hannibal, Thomas, Thompson, please tell who you will be choosing."

Jaya and Joseph quickly stepped up in front as the dome began to retract. Almost immediately, Jon noticed that the different Pokeballs had different symbols: a raindrop, a leaf, and a flame. Jaya and Joseph both grabbed a different Pokeball- both had a raindrop on them. They pressed the white button in the middle- and _POP!_ Two Squirtles landed at the feet of the Unovan twins. Jaya and Joseph bent down and rub the bald head of the aquatic turtles, followed by croaky purr.

After the Hannibals stepped back to interact with their new Pokemon, Kelly stepped up next. She reached for a Pokeball with a flame, pressed the button, and _POP!_ A Charmander made a low pitch growl followed by the flame on its tail slightly growing larger at seeing its new trainer. As Kelly embraced the orange lizard, the Thompsons reached for their Pokeballs.

As they pressed the button- ' _POP!_ ', two Bulbasaurs landed very ungracefully, tripping over the green vines already protruding from the bulb on their back. The twins had a very sour look that signified disbelief and regret. They sighed, unsatisfied with their choice, and immediately returned their Pokemon into their Pokeballs.

"Now," said Professor Oak, who had been watching on with pure interest. "I think you five should go back to your family. I'm sure they would be more than happy to see your new Pokemon. Mr. Lammons, please come with me.

Jon walked down a hallway with Professor Oak. They passed many signs, but Professor Oak seemed to be following the ones that said "Route 1". After what seemed like 10 minutes, they found the outside door and exited into the forest.

They traveled deep within the forest, and eventually stopped in front of a long growth of bush. Professor Oak took from his pockets a Pokeball, a bamboo whistle, and a small, pink pill. Professor Oak went through the bush, and returned a moment later without the pill. He smiled. "Now," said Professor Oak. "In a moment, I will blow this whistle, and a lot of Pokemon will come out. However, the pill will only be consumed by one, making that Pokemon incapacitated." He handed Jon the Pokeball. "You will catch that Pokemon. I hope you are ready for this."

Jon nodded. He had Butterfrees in his stomach, and was nervous. What Pokemon would he get? A Pidgey, or maybe a Caterpie? Jon's mind buzzed in excitement, and he almost missed the high pitch whistle.

Almost immediately, multiple growls and chirps were heard in different pitches and tones, and just as soon, there was the obvious sound of panic as all the Pokemon fleed- Jon even saw a flash of wings here and there. As the general panic faded, Jon heard a weak growl. He instantly threw the Pokeball, heard the Pokemon enter the ball, and almost 4 seconds later, a click was heard. The Pokeball returned to Jon's hand. In an instant, the Pokeball was in the air, and _POP!_ Out of the ball, came…

A NidoranM!


	6. Part 6

**To anyone still reading these, sorry I haven't been posting at good intervals. Now that summer as started, however, I should be posting more often now.**

Jon stared at the purple, spiky Pokemon in amazement. Upon its release, the NidoranM made a growl that sounded scratchy, squeaky, and hoarse at the same time. The Pokemon looked at Jon with a sharp, angry look, but from the way it trembled, it seemed to be too weak to do anything. However, as Jon lowered his hand and tried to rub the area of tough skin between its ears, the NidoranM quickly moved his head up and attempted to take a bite out of Jon's fingers, who was only able to move them out of the way just in time.

Professor Oak reached into his pockets and took out a tiny vial of reddish purple liquid closed by a cork and an apple. He handed them to Jon, who looked at the vial uneasily. "Drink the antidote in the vial, if you may." He said. "It will protect you from the Nidoran's poison for a while. By the time it wears off, you should be able to by an antidote or get a vaccine from the Pokemon center. As for the apple, give it to your new Pokemon. Some Pokemon, especially when weak, will take food or shelter as a friendly gesture, or as an offering of peace. Either way, it should help."

Jon knelt down and placed the apple at the Nidoran's feet. The Pokemon slowly nudged at the apple and glared at him. Jon backed away a few feet, but kept his eye on the Pokemon. The purple Pokemon slowly took a bite, than another, and another until the whole apple was gone. While it was doing that, Jon popped opened the vial, and drained it as the Nidoran took its last bite. It tasted of castor oil and dirt. Upon finishing the red fruit, the Nidoran seemed happier, but still on the warry side. Nevertheless, it stepped up to Jon and nuzzled his leg. Jon, now happier, knelt down and began rubbing the scalp of his new Pokemon. After a while, he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.

"It's time to go now," Professor said. "We shouldn't keep your friends waiting." Jon stood up, and followed by the quick steps of the Nidoran, they left.

Upon their return into the lab, Jon found out what the others had been doing in his absence. Joseph and Jaya's Squirtles were locked in a furious battle, covered in marks. They relentlessly pounded at each other as the twins called out moves to use: Water Gun, Tackle, and Growl. At a safe distance stood Kelly and her Charmander bouncing up and down at the battle taking place. In a secluded corner were Molly and Sally, who seemed to busy talking to each other to notice anything that was occurring. There Bulbasaurs, similar to their new trainers, were deep in conversation.

Jon turned his attention back to the battle going on. As he watched, Jon yearned to take part in the battle; however, since he did not know the moves a NidoranM had (as he planned on receiving a normal starter, as him and his friends had studied), he would be unable to participate. As if he read Jon's mind, Professor Oak handed him something- a small, red tablet with a hinged cover. He quickly moved around, slipping two in Jaya and Josephs' pockets, as well as handing one to Kelly as well as Molly and Sally. As Jon opened it, the machine began a boot- up process, finishing after two seconds. The words "Pokedex" appeared in red letters on a white background. Where Jon's finger was a glowing white pulse began shining, and as it faded, the words "Jon L. Lammons" appeared, followed by other vital information, such as height, weight, date of birth, and physical traits.

After Jon's data was uploaded, the Pokedex seemed to have begun scanning the Nidoran. A picture of a Nidoran appeared, and next to it was a description:

 _Nidoran (M): The Poison Pin Pokemon. It stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom._

Following that, the screen changed, showing Jon all of the Nidoran's possible moves: _Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick_. Jon studied the moves, and next to it, he noticed a green bar labeled _HP_.

Jon took a good look around the room. The match between Jaya and Joseph seemed to be coming to a close- both Squirtles had trouble standing up. Kelly was flipping through her new Pokedex, unaware of the conclusion in front of her. Charmander was looking up at Kelly, trying to figure out what to do. It probably had the same attitude as its trainer.

Suddenly, Jon had the wonderful idea. He pointed at the Charmander and said "Nidoran, use Peck!" The Pokemon lowered its horn as Kelly and her Charmander looked up, and he rammed himself right into Charmander, who flew back a considerable distance.

"Hey," Kelly exclaimed with a smile. "No fair! Charmander, use Ember!" The moment it stood up, the orange lizard's mouth ignited in flames, and those flames launched themselves at Nidoran who almost flipped over from the force of the attack. The purple Pokemon's HP bar lowered itself a bit, but the color remained in the green.

"Use Double Kick!" replied Jon. However, Kelly was prepared, and told Charmander to dodge and use Scratch, which was countered by a Peck. This went on for a considerate amount of time, until both Pokemon were deep in to the red, so far that the color inside the bar was barely visible.

It was at that moment that both trainers called out a move: Kelly used Scratch, and Jon used Peck. Both attacks missed, but Nidoran tripped over Charmander and fell over., knocking out Jon's Pokemon and declaring Kelly the winner.

Jon recalled his Nidoran into its Pokeball. 'Dang,' he thought. 'I lost- by a blunder. This is annoying.' Joseph walked up to him and patted Jon on the back. "It's okay that you lost." He said. "Losing helps you learn. It makes you want to try harder." This lightened Jon's spirits, and he agreed that he would try to get better. They all healed their Pokemon before leaving the lab.

The next few hours were a blur. Professor Oak had given them a formal farewell, and Jon, his friends, and the Thompsons were interviewed by some people from the Kanto News Station. They answered tons of questions about their feelings and the future. It seemed liked forever by the time they were allowed to leave.

It was about 5 o'clock by the time everything was finished. Jon was standing by the big gate that lead to the main path of Route One. His parents had given him some extra Pokedollars, a few pairs of clothes, and a self-expanding tent large enough for up to six people. He was saying goodbye to his parents, with the cameras a few yards away.

"We'll miss you!" his mom said in tears as she squeezed him tight. "I hope you are ready for the challenges you'll face! His dad gave him a pat on the back and a goofy smile that reminded Jon of himself. Jamie and Tommy both said goodbye with an energetic wave and a smile. After the final goodbyes, Jon moved up to where his friends were, who had already said good bye.

"You ready for this Jon?" asked Kelly. She was practically bouncing in place, as if she needed to move desperately.

"More than ready." Replied Jon.

" 'kay then, let's go" said Jaya. They all turned and walk-ran towards the gate, leaving the safety of Pallet Town to Route One. As they walked, they talked amongst themselves, staying alert for any wild Pokemon, or any trainers. It seemed like their first trip would be a breeze.

 _Celadon City- Rocket Headquarters_

A man sat in a dimly lit room, staring intently at a television screen. His black, long hair was combed back and slick. He tapped his hands on the desk he sat at, when a man in a black uniform with the letters "N" and "R" were printed on his chest in big turquoise letters jogged into the room.

"Sir," said the man in the uniform. "May I ask why you called me here?"

The man behind the desk pulled out a stack of papers stapled together and handed them to the other person. "Give this to Dr. Ferdinand." He muttered in a thick, honeyed voice. "Tell him that operation S.C.A.R. can officially begin. As the uniformed man left, the man took out another sheet of paper from his desk- a letter. He took out a pen and finished the letter, signing his name as "Geo L. Root Jr." As he stood up to move the letter to a machine in the corner of the room, the screen of his television could be seen. It depicted a red-headed boy walking towards Route One with an auburn haired girl and two dark-skinned children. The headline said: "Newest Trainers Begin Their Journey!"


	7. Part 7

Jon, Kelly, Joseph, and Jaya were strolling down Route 1. Kelly and Jaya were in a conversation about what to see once they left the fields and made it to Viridian City. They had been able to find a nice area to sleep through their first night, but it had been uncomfortable due to random Rattata invading their sleep. Joseph was reading a map to make sure that they did not get lost. Jon was gazing into patches of grass, looking for a Pokemon to catch. Their Pokemon were behind them exploring nature.

Jon inched over to a patch of particularly tall patch of grass. Nidoran slowly moved behind Jon as well, not sure what his trainer was doing, but quiet nonetheless. Jon waited, and started to think, what Pokemon would he find first? A Rattata, or maybe a Pidgey? Would it be weak, or would it be strong? Was it possible that it could be special, like a different color? Questions swam through Jon's head as he waited for any sign of motion. He waited for many minutes, and would have done more if someone hadn't called his name.

"Jon!" yelled Kelly, who had startled Jon into jumping out of fright. "Get your butt over here! We don't have all day!" As Jon looked over, he saw what she meant. Kelly and Charmander

Kelly a few feet away from him, while Jon could barely see the figures of Joseph and Jaya in the distance. He started to say sorry to the angry brunette, when he caught the tiniest swish of grass out of the corner of his eye.

Jon immediately turned towards it. He saw a rustle again and sprang into action. "Nidoran, use Peck!" he ordered. The Pokemon obeyed, lowering his horn and bounding into the grass. A sound of collision was heard, and an unknown force knocked Nidoran backwards, looking dazed but unharmed. Jon was about to call out a follow-up command when he heard a sound.

"Ay," said the voice of a nasal boy. "Who's there? Show ya' self! I'm warning ya- I'm armed!" Out of the grass stepped a boy who seemed to have been living in nature. He wore normal clothes, but they were torn and smudged everywhere. His black jeans were in the same state. On top of his head was the most ridiculous fedora Jon had ever seen- it had skulls, bones and hearts on a purple background. The boy himself was very pale, and had sharp, red eyes under long hair as white as his skin in a ponytail. On his face was a scowl that gave Jon goosebumps down his back that told him that something was wrong. Upon seeing, Jon, however, the scowl turned into a wicked smile. The boy approached Jon, and with a quick movement of his hand, pointed a pistol at Jon.

"Empty ya pockets, boy!" He cried as he aimed the gun. "Ya bag too!"

As Jon hastily moved to do just that, his hands a jittery mess. The contents of his pockets fell onto the ground, the sound muffled by the grass. As Jon reached to pull off his bag, he began to worry. Would this robber take Nidoran too? What about his Pokedex? Did his Pokemon journey come to an end so soon?

No sooner as he grabbed the first items did he see a shadow out of the corner of his eye. The boy also saw it, and turned his gun towards it. His handle on it was incorrect, and as the gun was fired, Jon noticed the boy's wrist snap all the way back. Before even a single scream could be made, a _whooshing_ sound changed Jon's attention to the source of the sound.

With a better look, Jon was able to see his savior. A large, purple Pokemon floated in the air. From what Jon could remember from TV, it was a Gengar. The bullet had passed through the ghost type, and instead hit a very unfortunate yellow Caterpie. The Gengar had created a wave of dark energy, which triggered the whooshing, and the mugger was knocked unconscious. The Gengar looked at Jon for a few moments before hovering over to a trainer standing in the middle of the grass.

The trainer was a young woman. Her hair was a dirty blonde, and her eyes a dull brown. She wore a leather jacket over a tan shirt and jeans that fit her form well. She glanced at the Gengar for a moment, before looking away. Following her gaze, Jon noticed an Alakazam next to Kelly, who was in a situation similar to Jon's. As the situation resolved similarly, the Alakazam scooped up Kelly and her Charmander before teleporting to the tree. A Machamp lumbered up to the boy Jon and scooped him up before doing the same with the other. It dropped them off at the foot of the tree before a Golem surrounded them with rocks that rolled off its body.

The trainer looked at the events with a look of contempt. She pulled out four Pokeballs, which opened and returned Gengar, Alakazam, Machamp, and Golem to their ball. "Four days," she sighed "This area of Route 1 was closed down for four days before we opened it back up, and we only found two of them cuz they got greedy." She looked at Jon "Hey you, pick your stuff off the ground. It's gonna get dirty." Jon did so, and she spoke again, this time in Kelly's. "And you, that was dangerous. Don't try that again. Now both of ya, get outta here."

Jon met Kelly back on the path to Viridian, where Joseph and Jaya sat patiently by playing a game of Blackjack.

"You two took a minute," remarked Jaya as she drew a 9. She put her cards down to stay at 20. "We almost decided to leave." Joseph then put down a 20 as well, and then he put the cards back into a box.

"Not my fault," said Kelly. "It was Jon here who wasn't paying attention."

Jon chuckled. "You had a guy two feet in front of you, and you didn't even notice."

"That's not what I was talking about! Had you decided to at least tell us where you were going, this wouldn't have happened. You're lucky I even decided to try to bring you back! Just imagine the headline 'Local Boy Killed Because of Pidgey!'"

"That's kind of morbid." Joseph noted. "It couldn't have been that bad. Who would fight over a Pidgey?"

Kelly looked at him in shock. If steam had rushed out of her ears, Jon wouldn't have been surprised. "No wonder you're siding up with him! You don't even know what happened! This idiot over here decided that it was a good idea to not even pay attention to where he was going! And then he decides to say that I should've been the one to pay more attention! Well no! This is not how that works!" She glared at Jon, her fists trembling with anger. She turned back towards Joseph "For your information, we almost got mugged. Had _somebody_ paid attention, he wouldn't have gotten stranded. Had it not been for that lady, we would have been dead!" She seemed to be content with Joseph's look of surprise

"Being dead seems a bit like an overreaction," Jon said. "I think that you just need to-"

His words were cut off by a fist connecting to the side of his mouth. The first was followed by another to the gut. He fell on his back and moved out of the way just before a foot would have been planted on his forehead. His hat, however, was smushed. Kelly had a fire in her eyes that worried Jon. What worried him more was the wicked grin on her face.

Jon scrambled up to his feet. "I'm just saying," he panted. "What makes you so sure that we could've died there?" God,he thought. _Why can't I keep my mouth shut._

"W-W-What?" Kelly growled. "How do I know that we could've died? It's because of you! Whatever you did to cause that gunshot made the other guy think something was wrong! He was convinced that we were working for the police! We could've gotten shot, because your dumbass decided that you should try to be brave and be a hero!

"That's not what happened!" Jon explained. A hot feeling started swelling up in his chest. _Where are Joseph and Jaya?_ He looked around, and saw that conveniently, two more muggers decided to show their faces. He was alone against her. That feeling grew. "He tried to shoot at a Gengar! I didn't do anything!"

His explanation was in vain. "Like I should believe you!" Kelly snapped. She started to sneer at him. The feeling was so big that he could barely think straight. "First you put EVERYTHING in front of safety, which hurt more than you, and then you lie to me? Wow, what a shitty person you are!"

Jon suddenly felt the feeling go away, but he felt anger that was worse than he had ever felt before. "And what about you?" He snarled. "You decided to try and "help" me, putting yourself in the same situation. All your attempt at "safety" did was make a situation worse. And speaking about safety, how the hell did you not even notice a guy who was two feet in front of you? TWO FEET! Who's the one putting everything in front of safety now? And not only that, but you don't even listen to reason! When I tried to explain what happened, you punched me in the goddamn face! What kind of friend does that? A horrible one, that's who!"

The minute was a blur to Jon. Kelly had attacked again, but he retaliated. After that, he remembered nothing except a grip on his arms that forced him away from Kelly. Joseph and Jaya had physically restrained both of them, and held on tight despite the struggling that occurred. When both seemed to calm down, they were released.

Jon immediately went over to his hat. "Fuck this," he said. "There is no way that I can go on a long journey with this twitchy, hypocritical who has the temper of a damn rock." He quickly walked away from his friends, only to realize that his Pokemon was not moving. "Nidoran, let's go." When Nidoran did not move, Jon spoke louder. "I said let's go!" Still unmoving Jon marched over to the Pokemon and grabbed it by the neck, despite the struggling that was done. As he turned to leave for sure, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go." Said Joseph. "It was only one fight. You can get over it."

"Yeah, when a Slowpoke outspeeds a Jolteon." Jon retorted. "I'd rather lose my left eye than forgive her." He forcefully pushed the hand away and ran off, hoping to get as far away as possible.

Sorry about the wait!. I got very caught up with some stuff, but Part 7 is here. I should be able to start posting some more stuff now, so be prepared!


	8. Part 8

By the time Jon had ran out of breath, he was a far distance away from the altercation. The others were also nowhere to be seen. Taking a rest on the path, he sat down and released his grip on Nidoran. The Pokemon glared at Jon before turning his back on him.

"Sorry about that," huffed Jon. "You weren't moving, and I wanted to leave, so…"

Nidoran remained unfazed from his trainer's apology. He instead checked the surrounding area for any kind of food. Nidoran found a berry and pushed it over to some grass to eat it. The meal was interrupted, however, when a Rattata appeared out of nowhere and tackled him. Nidoran stumbled, but was able to recover by aiming a strong jab with his horn. The attack connected in the gut of the enemy Pokemon. The Rattata's eyes grew in shock as the Nidoran's ability activated. The poison quickly took effect.

In the few seconds that it took for the quick battle, Jon realized that Nidoran had moved completely on his own. From the way he was crouching, the poison Pokemon was about to strike again.

Jon slung his bag in front of himself with his left arm, and he winced as a sharp pain struck him. Ignoring it for now, he used his other arm to grab a Pokeball. He waited for Nidoran to attack again, and right when the purple Pokemon leapt towards it, Jon flung the Pokeball with all his might.

The Pokeball landed squarely on the rat Pokemon's face, and before it could register anything in its mind, it was surrounded in a flash of light. The Rattata struggled to release itself multiple times; however, it had taken too much damage plus the poison. After a third very weak attempt, it stopped resisting.

Jon practically leaped over to his new Pokemon. He was overjoyed, and upon picking the Pokeball up, he shouted "YIPEE!" as loud as he could. His mood was quickly dampened, however, when he tried to turn where his friends probably would have been. He slumped onto the ground and began to rapidly curse himself, not just for forgetting what he had done, but also for running off.

His attention was suddenly diverted by a beeping coming from his bag. He reached into it and found the source of the sound: his Pokedex. He pulled it out, and like when he first received Nidoran, he was given a description:

 _Rattata: The Mouse Pokemon. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Tail Whip Current HP:4/19 Status:PSN_

Jon reached back into his bag. He withdrew a potion and an antidote, and then he released Rattata. It could barely move and collapsed immediately. Jon sprayed the potion and the antidote on it. It looked at Jon before trying to run away, only for Jon to return to its Pokeball. Afterwards, he found Nidoran, who was sulking over his missed prey, watching the area outside of the grass to try again. Jon also put Nidoran back into his ball. Once both Pokeballs were back in his bag, Jon set forth again.

He walked for about an hour before he came across another person. The boy was slightly taller than Jon, and had a posture that Jon recognized (through the twins, Molly and Sally) as entitlement. His gray hair was slick back and shiny, and his blue eyes dared anyone to challenge his authority. His outfit, to top it off, was composed of the newest items of the very expensive line of clothing by Elesa in Unova. There was lots of yellow, which didn't look good on him. When he noticed Jon, he sneered.

"Wow," he chuckled. "You commoners from Pallet Town are really something. Very- should I put this- simple." Every word he spoke had a bit of a fake accent with just a hint of sarcasm. He looked Jon up and down before subtly but noticeably brushing off his outfit. "What are you doing here, anyways? Don't your parents need you back at their shop? Business must be tough with only three employees. Without you, they might not make enough for the month!"

Jon walked around the boy and continued his path to Viridian, but he heard the other boy's voice behind him making remarks about Pallet Town's noticeable lack of wealth compared to other cities in Kanto. No amount of turning, hiding in grass, or sudden sprints could shake him off. This continued for another good half hour before Jon finally turned around.

"Will you PLEASE shut up and leave me alone?" he snapped. Jon wanted to punt the kid to the other side of Mount Silver so badly, but he did his best to not get closer to the other boy.

This sudden burst of anger had apparently been what the other boy had been waiting for. "Such _anger_." He remarked. "You must be from a dumpier part of Pallet. I can tell from all those bruises that you're from South Pallet. You know, the one full of hobos, muggers, addicts… so _that's_ what your parents do: wasting precious government funds, stealing money for clothes when they should be getting food. I bet that your daddy is doing rare candies right now! If he is still around of course."

"Go to hell!" Jon was now visibly shaking with rage.

"You know, what are you even doing here right now? Trying to find someone to rob? Or are you going to find some nuggets to sell for drugs? Good luck with that, this area has been stripped by us trainers. Of course, you wouldn't understand why, being a peasant who can't afford a Pokemon.

"Shut up! I'll have you know that I'm a better trainer than you, and I will beat your ass with my Pokemon or my fists!"

"Now I wouldn't bet on that. My Pokemon is unstoppable. Much better than anything Pallet has to offer. Two girls tried to battle me with the weakest Bulbasaurs I've ever seen!" he took a good luck at Jon, who had already retrieved a Pokemon from his bag. "But if you insist," the boy took out a Pokeball of his own. "Go- Porygon Z!"

What was released looks like something from a botched 3D Program. The Pokemon was red and blue with bubbles connected to loosely resemble body parts. Occasionally, it twitched, and those parts shifted to random areas before reverting back.

Jon said not a word, but instead released Nidoran from the Pokeball. The Pokemon crouched in a menacing position and slowly stalked around Porygon Z, whose body simply floated along with Nidoran's movements.

"Porygon Z- use Psybeam!" The red Pokemon shot a beam of purple energy towards Nidoran. It Nidoran winced in pain as the attack connected. His eyes were closed shut until the last of the energy faded away. Nidoran immediately launched towards his opponent with a Double Kick by Jon's order. The color drained from the boy's face as his Pokemon went down in two hits.

"B-b-but," he stuttered. "That's impossible! My Pokemon had a type matchup! I should've won that! No way I lost to a bumpkin like this." He glared at Jon. "You'll pay for this! My father is the head engineer at Silph Co.! He will ruin your miserable life!" the boy started bawling as he ran away with the Porygon Z in his arms.

Jon said nothing, but he simply walked on the trail, followed by Nidoran.

* * *

"Jon! Where are you?" Joseph yelled. It was near nighttime, and for the past hours of walking and searching, him, Jaya, and Kelly had found no sign of Jon at all.

"Don't bother trying to find him." Kelly muttered. "We're better off without that hypocritical, annoying sonofabitch." She limped as she walked due to the recent fight she had been in. "Besides, if he really wanted to come back by now, he would've."

Joseph scowled at Kelly over his shoulder. "Maybe if you hadn't tried to run off the other way, we might've been closer. But apparently, your hatred is more important than his safety. There could be more of those muggers around, and now that it's dark, who knows?"

An argument would've occurred had it not been for the appearance of a gray-haired boy in all yellow, and he was covered in dirt. He looked like a moldy banana. In his hands was some kind of Pokemon Joseph had never seen before, and it was battered and bruised. The boy stumbled out of the grass and crouched down as he panted for breath. He glanced at the trio in front of him with a look of fear.

"Oh Helix, more Pallet folk?" he gasped. "Sorry, can't battle you right now. One of your buddies cheated against my _perfect_ Pokemon. A real hack, if you ask me."

As the boy tried to walk past them, Jaya grabbed him by the collar. "Yeah, no." she firmly stated. "Ain't nothin' past here but fields for o'er a day. That poor Pokemon of yours gon be in a lot of pain if you go that way. Cuz of that, you gon have to come with us. So please man, don't make a fuss." Her tendency to rhyme made her speaking a lot more convincing for the boy, who did not struggle as he probably would've.

"Alright, if we're going to catch up to Jon, we'll have to run." Joseph pointed towards the new boy. "What's your name, anyways?"

The boy brushed off his outfit. "Elroy Bernard is my name. I come from Sinnoh, the region with the _best_ technology, fashion, and well, everything, in the entire-"

"I asked for your name, not your family line." Joseph interrupted. "And we're going to start running now. Elroy, I hope you're in shape."

They set off, to Elroy's displeasure, hoping to either find Jon or Viridian City by midnight.

* * *

Jon and Nidoran found themselves at the edge of the town. He read a sign that said "Welcome to Viridian City, The town of eternal green." True to its name, Jon noticed many trees surrounding the buildings and the outskirts of time.

He looked down at Nidoran. "Okay, let's go find a Pokemon Center."

Both trainer and Pokemon were unaware of the pair of binoculars watching them from one of the residential buildings. The binoculars lowered to reveal a man with black hair watching them. His uniform was black and had the letters "NR" on the chest area in a turquoise color. He turned around towards another man, with blonde hair, with a near identical uniform save for the size. He was doing pushups in the middle of the small room.

"Ay, Larry," the black-haired man called. When Larry looked up, he continued. "What'd you say those kids looked like again?"

"I dunno." Larry responded. "Som'in like a redhead, a brunette, some others I caint remember… I think I got like, a picture of em or some shit 'round here. Lemme check." Larry searched the room and found a picture, which he handed to his partner.

"You were right man." The other guy remarked after observing the picture. "One of them just got here, all alone. Let's try to get him before morning." Larry nodded, and both began grabbing different objects: Pokeballs, potions, some knives and a gun. They quietly left their building before chasing after Jon in the shadows.


End file.
